<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Magic by Hot_elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214468">A Different Kind of Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf'>Hot_elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher Hogwarts AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty companion pieces to my Hogwarts AU "A Hogwarts Murder Mystery".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Lin Chung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher Hogwarts AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is strictly Phryne/Lin, so if you're not into that, you might want to skip it. I'm pretty sure there will be Phryne/Jack in the future :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"More champagne?" Lin reached for his wand, cursing under his breath when he couldn't find it. Finally, he got out of bed with a resigned sigh, and headed for the bottle, which his house elves had placed in a bucket of iced water at the other end of the room.</p><p>"Yes, please." Phryne stretched luxuriantly, relishing the feel of the silky sheets on her skin. "You know, one of these days I have to teach you how to do wandless magic. It's so much more comfortable."</p><p>"True." Lin was already on the way back, two full glasses in hand, naked and completely unconcerned about that fact. And Merlin, he was beautiful, all lithe and sleek, like a large cat. Phryne licked her lips, and he winked at her. "But then I would rob you of the opportunity to look at me like that."</p><p>"Like what?" Phryne gracefully sat up, reaching for her glass.</p><p>"Like I'm a particularly tasty morsel that you would love to devour." Settling down next to her on the bed, Lin took a deep sip from his glass, then leaned in to kiss her. "Don't deny it. I was watching you."</p><p>"I'm not denying it." Phryne smiled at him, refusing to be embarrassed. "Besides, I just <em>devoured</em> you pretty thoroughly, don't you think?"</p><p>And that was nothing but the truth. After all, they had just spent a very agreeable hour in this very room, with Lin making love to her, slowly, patiently and with that attention to every detail that she adored about him. Phryne shivered at the memory: his slim hips moving sinuously between her thighs in a controlled, measured rhythm designed to drive her utterly and completely insane, while his dark eyes were watching her every reaction with the utmost care.</p><p>"You did." Lin laughed softly, taking another sip before putting the glass aside. "And you loved every minute of it."</p><p>"Of course I did." Running her fingers through his hair, Phryne gazed fondly at him. Ah, but he was so very talented in bed, so skilled with those long, graceful fingers. It was a real boon to have found a lover who knew what he was doing, one who didn't have to be taught how to pleasure her. "Still, I'm afraid I need to be off soon."</p><p>His expression darkened. "Already? But it's not even midnight yet."</p><p>"I really need to get back to Hogwarts, Lin." Gently, she trailed a finger down his chest. Such smooth, lovely skin. "Aunt P will have my head if she finds I've defied her orders to come here and be with you."</p><p>"But why should you care?" Lin was positively pouting now. "Really, Phryne, what is it with this Scottish adventure of yours? I know you don't need the money, so why would you lock yourself away up there and spend your time <em>teaching</em>?" He put so much revulsion into the last word that Phryne had to laugh.</p><p>"It's not that bad." She breathed a kiss on his throat, enjoying the way he shivered in response. "And it's a whole lot less boring than I'd expected." While that was a definite understatement, Phryne had no intention of elaborating further on the recent events at the castle. She didn't really expect Lin to be interested in missing students or fatal accidents. He would just worry needlessly about her, and he wouldn't understand her burning need to solve the case. And besides, this was hardly the time or place to mention a certain Auror Robinson.</p><p>Lin rolled his beautiful eyes at her, blissfully unaware of what had been going on in her mind. "But when will you be back? I miss you." There was a seductive purr in his voice that didn't fail to have an effect on her. "Just think of all the things we could be doing together, while you're up there, wasting your time with recalcitrant children."</p><p>His hands began to wander all over her body again, teasing and playing, and Phryne had to admit he was making an excellent case for himself. He knew all her weak spots by now, and some part of her was only too ready to give in and allow herself to be seduced by him. Still, she really needed to floo back, before anyone noticed her absence. She was pushing her luck as it was.</p><p>"Look, Lin, I'm sorry, but-" Gently, she placed a hand on his chest to push him back, but to her surprise, he shook his head.</p><p>"No. I'm not letting you go yet." With one deft push, he had her on her back, and before she knew what was happening, he had already moved between her legs, arranging her thighs on his shoulders and breathing gently against her hot flesh. "Not before I've made sure that you know what you will be missing."</p><p>He was looking at her with such unabashed hunger that Phryne didn't have the heart to say no. "You seem very determined today." He was holding her in place with one hand firmly on her hip, gentle but inexorable. "Forceful even."</p><p>"Mmhmm. You like it." Lin's gaze flickered up to her face with unexpected perspicacity, and at the same time she felt his long, dexterous fingers slide deeply inside her.</p><p>Phryne cried out in shocked delight, reflexively clenching around him. There was no point in denying his allegation, considering how wet she was already, but at the same time he had sounded a tad smug, and she couldn't have that.</p><p>Winding a few strands of his soft, silky hair around her fingers, she tightened her grip. "I do." Ignoring his pained wince, she pulled his head exactly where she wanted it. "I know exactly what I like, Lin."</p><p>She could feel him smile against her heat. Clearly, the warning had been understood. "You do. It's part of your charm."</p><p>And then he dove in, and Phryne almost cried out because it was so <em>good</em>. Within moments, he had claimed every inch of her with his clever tongue, teasing and exploring, drinking her in like nectar. She knew he loved this, and she knew he could go on forever, and probably would. It took him no time at all to bring her to her first peak, but when she screamed and thrashed in his arms, he just smiled and went on, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out how to stop him. Because already she was pulsing again, throbbing with lust and desire, and she wanted more, <em>needed</em> more, needed him to go on. And he kept finding the perfect spots, licking and suckling and probing so deeply she thought she would faint. She lost track of how many times he brought her over, until all her orgasms blended into one single moment of perfect delight that never seemed to end, every cell in her body buzzing with it, every thought and concern forgotten as she lost herself in the pleasure he gave her.</p><p>When he finally let up, he was all worked up and lovely, and of course she couldn't just leave him like that. So Phryne took him between her lips and worked him mercilessly with her hands and mouth until he poured himself down her throat with a great, heaving sigh, his whole body going taut, and then soft like putty in her hands.</p><p>"Damn it, Lin." Phryne felt wrecked and shaken, and a quick glance into the mirror confirmed her suspicions - her hair was all tousled, her lips red and puffy, and there were more than a few distinct love bites visible on her neck and shoulders. "Now I'm really late. And besides, I'm a complete mess."</p><p>"You've never been more beautiful." Lying back on the bed, he gazed at her, his eyes glittering with delight. "My gorgeous, wonderful, wild fox spirit."</p><p>Phryne smiled, recalling how his formidable grandmother had thrown the insult at her at their first meeting. Just like Lin to turn it into an endearment. "I really have to leave now." This time, he made no move to stop her. "I just hope no one notices those." She gestured toward the hickeys on her neck.</p><p>Lin shrugged. "You can wear the silk scarf I gave you." His gaze lingered on her neck like a caress. "It's enchanted, you know. Whenever you put it on, it will whisper sweet nothings into your ears."</p><p>"I know." Phryne swallowed. She had tried the scarf on once in the course of the past weeks, but she'd had to put it away, because it had proven too distracting. <em>Sweet nothings indeed. More like naughty whispers.</em> "Will you be selling those?"</p><p>Lin wasn't just an importer of silk - though that part of his business provided an excellent cover in case the Muggles came asking. In addition, his family had specialized in enchanting textiles for generations, and some of his more interesting projects were highly sought after in certain wizarding circles.</p><p>"Probably. I have a feeling they may prove popular." His lips were twitching slightly as he watched her put on her clothes. "All right then. Go back to your cold lonely bed and dream of me. You deserve it."</p><p>"The loneliness or the dreams?" Phryne quipped as she reached for her handbag and dug out the floo powder.</p><p>"Both." Lin lay back with a sigh. "Definitely both."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set after chapter 13, following the failed attempt to poison Phryne. All Jack this time :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a rule, Jack Robinson thought of himself as a sober man, a reasonable man, not given to flights of fancy. He had also, up to this point, regarded "arousal" and "attempted murder" as two things that were pretty much mutually exclusive.</p><p>Thus, it came as quite a bit of a surprise to him, when – only hours after someone had tried to poison Miss Phryne Fisher – he awoke in the middle of the night with a raging erection and a set of highly explicit images imprinted on his mind.</p><p>The dream had been vivid, to say the least. It had started out as an exact replica of the events of the night before: Miss Fisher raising her glass in a silent toast, taking a sip of firewhisky, then suddenly dropping to the floor, writhing in pain; his own efforts to save her by forcing a bezoar between her full red lips; the sudden rush of relief when she had opened her eyes again and he'd realized she was safe.</p><p>But then things in his dreams had taken a different turn altogether, and Jack felt a hot blush rise to his cheeks at the memory of the scenario his fevered imagination had conjured up...</p>
<hr/><p>Phryne was gazing up at him, a hint of amusement in her beautiful blue eyes. "I believe you just saved my life, Auror Robinson."</p><p>"Better now?" He was still holding her tightly, and she had made no move to free herself from his embrace. Clearing his throat, he allowed his gaze to wander down to where the hem of her skirt had ridden up a little, exposing the creamy white skin of her leg above her silk stocking.</p><p>"Much better." Phryne's voice had taken on a seductive purr. "Oh Jack, how can I possibly thank you?" She arched her back a little, as if to get more comfortable in his lap, and the movement drew his eyes straight to her perfect breasts, their outline clearly visible through her thin blouse.</p><p>"Phryne..." His voice failed him at this point, but she didn't seem to mind.</p><p>Nor did she object, when he placed a tentative hand on her thigh, at the same time leaning in to brush his lips against hers. Instead, she moaned softly, her mouth opening willingly to allow him access. And he took advantage of it, kissing her greedily, hard and deep, throwing all caution to the wind because the taste of her lips was driving him wild with desire.</p><p>Some part of his consciousness remained, even in the dream, warning him against getting entangled with Phryne Fisher, a woman of questionable morals according to his sources, a woman who took her pleasure regardless of the broken hearts she left behind. But none of that was enough to override his desire, to stop him from imagining her taste, her sighs, the way her thigh was trembling under his hand.</p><p>"Jack." When he let go of her lips, her eyes were glazed with lust and she was breathing fast and hard. "Yes. More. Please."</p><p>There was no way he could resist her - even had he been awake and in full control of his senses. Again he kissed her, drinking in her moans and whimpers, and at the same time somehow their clothes came off - he was a little hazy on the details here, but he didn't care. Because now the dream switched to Phryne straddling him, her gorgeous body all laid bare for him, her breasts swinging close to his mouth until he caught a nipple between his lips and sucked hard.</p><p>She cried out then, her legs tightening around his hips, and Merlin, he could <em>smell</em> her scent, rich and sensual and intoxicating, and he knew with every fibre of his being that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Burying both hands in his hair, she cradled his head to her breasts, urging him on in a breathless voice, to suck <em>harder</em>, <em>more</em>, and he obliged willingly, because nothing had ever felt as good as her nipple in his mouth, taut and hard and straining for his caresses.</p><p>And he was hard, too, hard as a rock, and when she wrapped her fingers around him, he almost screamed her name, because it felt so good. Laughing softly, she ran her hand all the way up and down his length, as if she wanted to take his measure. It took all his control not to thrust up into her grip, every trick he had ever learned to distract himself.</p><p>Fortunately, she seemed to know he was reaching the end of his tether, because now she was positioning herself above him, lining them up, and then sinking slowly down upon him. And sweet Morgana, this was even better, so snug, so tight and so amazing, and he almost lost it at this point.</p>
<hr/><p>Or he would have lost it, but right then, there was some noise or other that woke him, tearing him out of the dream, and leaving him in a state that would have been embarrassing as hell, if he hadn't still been far too aroused to care.</p><p>Panting hard, he tried to focus on something else, anything really, but it was no use. The images and sensations of the dream kept returning, teasing and tormenting him: Phryne's skin, soft as silk under his hands; the little gasp that she'd made when he'd slid inside her; the way her eyes had widened when she'd first laid hands on him.</p><p>Merlin, it had really been far too long since he had even allowed himself to think of a woman that way. All this time, he had told himself that his work had to come first, that it was better this way, because no woman could be expected to put up with a man who had murder and violence on his mind on a daily basis.</p><p>Except, a small treacherous voice inside him whispered, Miss Phryne Fisher didn't seem to mind, not at all. Instead of resenting his work, she actually treasured sharing the investigation with him; instead of offering a soft, feminine counterpoint to his daily grind, she actually shared the load with him, and she <em>enjoyed</em> it. Not the violence, obviously, but the thinking, the deduction, the meeting of minds, and that was... new and unexpected, and in a way more seductive than anything else about her.</p><p>Not that there was a shortage of seductive features where she was concerned. Unbidden, his mind provided a new set of images: her lips, half open with desire; her breasts begging for his touch; her long, long legs perfectly arranged to tempt him whenever she sat down. And Merlin, he was <em>still</em> hard, still pulsing with want, and there was no way he could stop himself.</p><p>Taking slow, steady breaths, he took himself in hand, closing his eyes as he did so, and imagining it was her hand instead, her nimble fingers tightening around him, her soft lips - Merlin help him! - nibbling on the crown of his cock. Some part of him was ashamed for thinking of her like this, of using her for his own pleasure, but at the same time he was oddly certain that she would <em>love</em> to see him like this, moaning her name as he brought himself to the inevitable finish.</p><p>And it was that last image that did it - the thought of Phryne watching him, her eyes going wide as his hand moved faster and faster, her own hand disappearing between her legs to join in the fun - <em>that</em> image was enough to send him over the edge, trembling and shaking as he spilled all over his own hand and the pristine white blanket.</p><p>Much later, when he had cleaned up and his head had finally cleared up a little, the feelings of shame and remorse returned. And yet, he couldn't quite bring himself to regret the dream or his aftermath. It had been too good, too liberating, to finally allow himself to indulge in his fantasies, and he didn't fool himself into thinking that it had been a one-time thing.</p><p>One thing was certain - Phryne Fisher had got into his head, and he had a feeling she was there to stay.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the murder case solved, and Auror Robinson having returned to London, Hogwarts soon settled back into its normal routine of lessons, homework, tests and Quidditch games. There were only a few weeks left until the Christmas holidays, and everyone was trying to fit in as much activity as possible, in an effort to make up for the time they had lost during the investigation.</p>
<p>Phryne's days were filled to the brim with teaching and marking essays, and now that her Slytherin students had for the most part got over their initial distrust, she was spending a lot of time with them in the afternoons as well. Her evenings were pleasantly occupied with fire-side chats in the staff room and the occasional jaunt to the village pub with Mac and Hugh. So it took a while until she finally admitted it to herself: She was getting bored.</p>
<p>The realisation hit her with full force one Friday night, just as she was getting ready for bed. Sure, her job had proved far more rewarding than she had expected, and she genuinely liked her colleagues, Dot and Hugh in particular. But at the same time, there was no way around it: She missed London.</p>
<p>She missed it all: the parties, the shows, the admiring looks of the men, the dancing and the drinking and the wonderful feeling of freedom that came with abandoning respectable and responsible behaviour. She missed Lin, too, in bed and out of it. Well, at least there were ways to deal with that particular kind of frustration.</p>
<p>Digging around in her nightstand, she quickly found what she was looking for - a beautiful antique Chinese jade egg. It looked harmless enough at first, polished to a smooth green sheen, but a whispered spell revealed that it was in fact painted with a series of delicate miniatures. They depicted scenes of an intimate nature in such exquisite detail that they would probably make Dot faint on sight. It also came equipped with various other enchantments, and it was part of a special line of products Lin had introduced Phryne to. With his usual patience, he'd taught her how to take maximum advantage of its magical talents - <em>Remember, external use only! </em>- and it had been a memorable night indeed!</p>
<p>Lying back on her bed, Phryne took a moment to find a comfortable position, supported by soft pillows, the luxuriant silk of her nightgown caressing her skin intimately. Only when she was quite satisfied, did she raise the egg to her lips and muttered the activating spell Lin had taught her. With a soft purr, the egg began to vibrate.</p>
<p>Phryne shivered all over in pleasurable anticipation, sending a silent thank you to her absent lover for his thoughtful present. Still, if she was really honest, it wasn't Lin she was thinking about as she allowed the toy to work its magic on her lips. No, it was the face of a certain auror that came to mind, and the memory of a deep, authoritative voice that made her tremble. <em>Jack</em>.</p>
<p>Slowly, she brushed the now gently vibrating object over her nipples, and they immediately responded, standing proudly at attention. With a soft moan, Phryne closed her eyes and imagined Jack Robinson's expressive mouth on them, his lips locking around a rosy bud, his teeth worrying ever so gently at her flesh… The gentle vibration of the egg went straight to her core, creating a pleasant tingle there that quickly spread outward through her body.</p>
<p>The fantasy changed, and now she imagined Jack down between her legs, breathing a soft kiss on her centre. She moved the egg down there, enjoying the cool smoothness of it against her overheated flesh. With her eyes firmly closed, it was easy to pretend that it was Jack's mouth doing this to her, his long fingers spreading her open, his tongue circling her pearl, as he revelled in her taste. Would he enjoy this, she wondered, pleasuring her with his mouth, pushing her to the limit, making her scream? She rather hoped he would – so few men truly did, but he hadn't really disappointed her so far.</p>
<p>Besides, she was quite willing to return the favour, and Phryne was quite certain he would like <em>that</em>. No man had ever complained when she had used her mouth on him, and the idea of making Jack come undone in such a fashion was tempting, to say the least. Once again, she touched the egg to her lips, tasting herself on its smooth surface, allowing herself to wonder what Jack's cock would feel and taste like: hot and smooth, velvety skin stretched taut over engorged flesh, with a tiny pearl of salty fluid forming at the tip...</p>
<p>She imagined herself licking it off, imagined a small, broken moan torn from his lips in response, and it was like a hot pulse of energy to her core. Phryne actually moaned aloud when she pictured his face, contorted with lust, his hands clenched into fists, as he struggled not to come quite yet. Because he'd hate to lose control, he'd fight it with every fibre of his being. Of course, Phryne was quite sure she could make it happen, make him drop all pretence of cool aloofness as he poured himself into her mouth. Yes, she was certain she could do that to him, and it would be glorious, but right now, she wasn't quite ready for her fantasy to end yet.</p>
<p>One more change of scene, and he was kneeling between her legs again, his cock erect and flushed with arousal, his whole body trembling with barely contained need. She had only seen flashes of his desire so far, moments when he'd let his guard down enough to let her see it - a darkening of his eyes, a small clenching of his jaw, a sudden tightening of his throat as he swallowed hard.</p>
<p>Nothing much to go on, really, and yet she knew he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him, and she wondered how long it would take them to sort it out. With him gone to London and her stuck up here in the Highlands, it seemed they were both in for a long wait. It was a good thing she had her imagination to tide her over until then, her imagination and the tiny egg, now pressed to her most sensitive spot again, sending ever more intense vibrations deep inside her body.</p>
<p>Because that was where she wanted him, Jack Robinson, all the way inside her, his cock buried as deep as possible inside her heat, his hands on her hips, his eyes watching her face as he moved, thrust, <em>pounded</em> inside her with abandon. The jade egg was warm from her body now, slick with her juices, and it slid easily through her folds, stimulating her <em>everywhere</em>, taking her higher and higher. And she was close now, so close that her thighs were starting to tremble as she involuntarily pressed them together, so close that her back was arching off the bed, her heels digging into the silken sheets, so close that she was panting hard, whispering his name between gasps for air. <em>Jack, Jack, Jack... Jack inside her, Jack making love to her, Jack </em>fucking<em> her, so good, so deep, so utterly, completely... damn it, Jack!</em></p>
<p>She came with his name on her lips, came with a violent shudder that rushed all the way through her body, sweet and hot and wonderful. The jade egg rolled from her fingers, temporarily forgotten as she tried to regain her bearings, still breathing hard, still wholly caught up in her fantasy. Jack would have come as well by now, and she could <em>see</em> him, in her mind's eye, all dishevelled and wrecked, his hair tousled and his lips bitten to the quick, his chest heaving and his face all open and vulnerable.</p>
<p>And sweet Morgana, she <em>wanted</em> to see him like that, the real Jack, in the flesh, not just the image she had conjured up. She wanted to be surprised by him, wanted to find out what he really liked, what drove him wild, where he hated to be touched, and where he was ticklish. She wanted to hear him beg, to look into his eyes as he came, to drown in the scent of his aftershave and the faint aroma of his sweat. She wanted <em>him</em>, plain and simple.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Phryne rolled over on her stomach, hiding her face in her pillow. She would have to find a way to make it happen. Somehow, whatever it took.</p>
<p>She needed a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>